<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>over and over again by wvseok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174022">over and over again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wvseok/pseuds/wvseok'>wvseok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, domestic angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:56:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wvseok/pseuds/wvseok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Say– Osamu-san?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Why does Atsumu thinks that i’m going to leave him everytime we fight?”</p><p>“People tend to leave him every time he makes a mistake, that’s why he tries to be perfect in everything he do– and when he fails, he just expect people to leave him”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>over and over again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this fic is heavily inspired by a quotes i found long time ago. </p><p>unbetaed, pardon grammatical error here and there as english is not my 1st language. </p><p>this is my first time writing for the fandom, i hope you guys find this enjoyable even just for a little bit. </p><p>the title is taken from over and over again-nathan sykes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shoyou and Atsumu particularly love Sunday, because they didn’thave any practice that day, meaning that they can cuddle in bed all day without having to worry about anything at all</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, usually, they do. But they certainly hate sunday right now. Shoyou woke up one sunday morning, alone. realizing that Atsumu didn’t go back home last night, he go to the living room to see that it’s in a mess, beer cans here and there, Atsumu seated on the couch while drinking beer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I already said it to you many times that you shouldn’t drink alcohol too much, Atsumu-san!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, i forgot okay? I’m sorry”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you kidding me? this is already the 5th times already this month.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like i said, I’m sorry”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s up with you lately? You’ve never done this before. I’m sure that you have your reasons doing these things.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing particularly”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re expecting me to understand why are you being like this but you didn’t give me any answers, you’re being unreasonable right now Atsumu”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shoyou-kun can yer stop complaining in the morning? my head feels like it gonna burst”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s because you’re drinking way too much! What happened?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I already told you that it’s nothing. Now can yer please just shut up?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You didn’t even go home last night, now you’re just telling me to shut up?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I already said that i’m sorry didn’t i? Yer the one that making it a big deal.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m asking because i care for you, you know i didn’t mean any harm.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you just stop overreacting every single fucking thing because like i said nothing happened and i’m fine” Shit, i said too much, Atsumu immediately regretted what he’s saying earlier</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever, Atsumu. Do whatever want, i’m going out. Don’t search for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shoyou-kun, I—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up.” Shoyou says while he take his coat and close the apartment door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu stayed still, eyes still looking at the door, “I fucked up again” He says.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shoyou wandering around the streets, didn’t know where to go, he didn’t bring anything, except his phone and his coat, he didn’t even bring his wallet. “I’m dumb, where am i supposed to go without any money” He thinks to himself. At least he’s grateful that he didn’t forgot to bring his coat since Spring this year is unusually very cold.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He scrolled through the contacts on his phone, and he clicked the call button.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s wrong Shoyou?” Kenma’s voice chirping through the phone speakers</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kenma! Are you busy right now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Not really, why?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmm– i’m wondering, can i crash to your house? if you don’t mind”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t mind but is there anything wrong?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmm, nothing! Arigatou Kenma, then i’ll be on my way”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Call me when you’ve arrived okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay! See you later Kenma!” And then Shoyou hangs up the call. Thank god Kenma doesn’t mind having me in his house. Shoyou thinks while he make his way to Kenma’s house.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shoyou is greeted by questions when he arrived at Kenma’s house.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, what happened between you and your boyfriend”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re a bad liar, Shoyou”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not lying kenma” Shoyou says while pouting</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t just suddenly come here on sunday at 10 AM for ‘nothing’, will you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hate you kenma”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No you don’t”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shoyou sighing, “Yes i don’t.” He pauses, “– Nothing really happened you know, it’s just afight. But i kinda lashed out at Atsumu-san and he lashed out at me too, so i left home, before it becomes outta my hand”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You want to talk about it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah, sorry kenma. I’m not really in the mood to talk about it”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t mind. You can stay here until you calm down for as long as you like”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks Kenma!” Shoyou says with a big grin on his face</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m stupid.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now even Shoyou-kun will be tired of me and leave me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’re stupid for wasting a man like Shoyou.”Thoughts Atsumu as he seated in the couch, looking up at the ceiling, throats feels so dry as he take another sip of beer, clearly ignoring what Shoyou says earlier about no drinking in the house. “Well i don’t have to worry about that anymore right. I clearly fucked up bad this time. Shoyou-kun surely wouldn’t want to be with me anymore.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he drink, he thinks back to the first time he meets Shoyou, At spring inter-high, 8 years and half ago. He remembers how mesmerized he was seeing Shoyou fly, And before he knew it, he blurted out “One day, i will set for you”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Few years later when he found out that Shoyou when to Brazil for the first time, he remember he drink until he wasted, to the point that Osamu have to pick him up from the bar, He complains to Osamu on the way home that he regretted not talking to Shoyou before he left, and how Osamu keep telling that it’s his fault for being a coward on the way home.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Later when he met Shoyou for the first time since forever at the MSBY gym, he thought to himself “I’m not going to waste my chance this time” and so he did, he starts to approach Shoyou, telling silly jokes here and there, complimenting Shoyou on every chances he got, inviting Shoyou to dates, and 6 months later, after their match against Adlers, they’re officially dating, and it took another 6 months for them to move in together.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s like a dream, everyday waking up to a sunshine, it’s everything Atsumu could ask for, it’s perfect. Suddenly it’s like everything’s that missing somewhere in his heart somehow have found it’s way, he never felt this much for anything– besides volleyball, and he never knew that he could feel this much for someone, until he met Shoyou. Shoyou are his home, he’s everything that Atsumu could ask for, and fuck– Atsumu don’t want to lose Shoyou. Before he realizes he picked up his phone and starts typing</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s2">sunshine</span> <span class="s3">☀️💕</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s4">shoyou kun</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s4">im sorry</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s4">i promise i will explain everything</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s4">please come back home soon</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s4">pls dont leave me</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> right after he the send the messages, he fell asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu woke up several hours later, feeling like his head is gonna split into two, and he feels like he could puke at any moment, fucking terrible, he thinks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He walks to the kitchen, grabbing some waters when he realize that it’s night time already, he look at his phone, and he just can’t help to smile when he see Shoyou replied to his messages</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s2">sunshine</span> <span class="s3">☀️💕</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s4">shoyou kun</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s4">im sorry</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s4">i promise i will explain everything</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s4">please come back home</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s4">dont leave me</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s4">have you calmed down?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s4">yes</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s4">im sorry</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s4">im not going back if youre</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s4">just going to be an asshole</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s4">im sorry for lashing out earlier</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s4">im perfectly sober rn</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s4">im not going to do that again</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s4">pls dont leave me</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s4">okay</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s4">i’ll go home later</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s4">be safe</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">‘<em>kay</em></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s4"><em>I better be cleaning up this place before Shoyou arrives at home</em>,</span> <span class="s1"> Atsumu thinks to himself as he started picking up the beer cans from the living room</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shoyou already left from Kenma’s place, on his way to home. But first, he’s going to stop by at Miya Onigiri stall, thinking that he should buy Atsumu some of his favorite onigiris with the money he borrowed earlier from kenma.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shoyou keeps walking while observing his surroundings, he passed by the sakura trees, “Ah, that’s right. I meet Atsumu-san for the first time in spring” he thoughts.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not so long after he passes by the sakura trees, he arrived at Onigiri Miya, “Excuse me” Shoyou says while coming in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s been a while, Hinata”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah guess it is. Can you make 4 Tsumu’s favorite”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah yeah sure, and what do you want?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tamago kake gohan onigiri please” Shoyou says while grinning</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure thing, please wait”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then it goes silence for a while, until Osamu breaks the ice</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is he fine?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yep, he’s doing healthy, but he been drinking too much lately”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, his bad traits when he’s stressed. So whats making him stress this time?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s the thing, he won’t tell me no matter how much i asked about it”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That part of him just never change after all this year, huh”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then it’s silence again, until hinata opens his mouth,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Say– Osamu-san?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why does Atsumu thinks that i’m going to leave him everytime we fight?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“People tend to leave him every time he makes a mistake, that’s why he tries to be perfect in everything he do– and when he fails, he just expect people to leave him”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But that’s just... I’m not going to leave him just like that, y’know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But everyone else do. besides me, of course. I’m stuck with him for life–“ Osamu says while chuckling a little bit. “–that’s why it’s integrated in his memory. Anyway here’s your order”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Osamu-san”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t mind about it”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After that hinata grabs his onigiris and says goodbye to Osamu. He just can’t stop to think about Osamu’s words from earlieras he walks back to their home. Atsumu too must have gone through a lot, he thoughts to himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Shoyou arrived at home, he’s greeted by a clean house, free from all those beer cans from earlier. But Atsumu is nowhere to be seen. He put the onigiris on the counter and make his way to their bedroom, finding Atsumu curled up in the sheets with his back facing him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Atsumu-san”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shoyou-kun, i’m—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I brought us some onigiri from Osamu-san’s place. Have you eaten?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not yet” Atsumu says while his back is still facing Shoyou</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Atsumu-san? Look at me” Says Shoyou while he poked at Atsumu</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, i don’t want to see your face while you’re breaking up with me” Atsumu says while he brings his gaze down</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait what? who’s breaking up?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Us?” Atsumu says with uncertainty,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are not breaking up, Atsumu-san. Or doyou want to break up with me?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, of course not– i love you, but aren’t you tired of me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Say, Tsumu–” Shoyou moves his hands to cups both Atsumu’s cheeks. “Look at me” Atsumu looked up to find Shoyou is looking at him endearingly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, okay? i’m not going to leave you, unless want me to–“ Shoyou pauses for a while, making sure that Atsumu understand what he says</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-we all make mistakes, okay? And you’re not entirely at fault. So please, don’t be afraid of me leaving you every time you makes a mistake, because no, i will not leave-“ He pauses again, “–and it’s okay, you know? for making mistakes.” And just like that, Atsumu started crying. Shoyou says the word that he never knew he wanted to hear so easily, it’s like a burden just lifted off his shoulder, that he himself didn’t even know it existed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shoyou, i’m sorry–” He repeats it a million time, Shoyou hugs him, telling him “It’s okay” everytime, while patting his back. “I’m sorry too” He says back, Atsumu only nods. Atsumu ended up falling asleep at Shoyou’s embrace. They still have to talk about this, Shoyou knows, but all he wanted to do right now is just lay down in the bed, with Atsumu in his arms. They’ll fight again, for sure. maybe to the point they’re sick with each other, but every time they fought, or disappoint each other, Shoyou knew that he will choose him over and over again, and Atsumu too, will choose Shoyou.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So Shoyou says, “I love you, Atsumu-san” while he plants a kiss in Atsumu’s temple, hugging him even tighter than before, and joins Atsumu to sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! this is ann. if you reached this part it means you’ve read the fic and if you somehow enjoyed it pls do leave some comments or kudos! it much appreciated. you can find me at twitter: @oikawatoouru, let’s be friends in there!</p><p>constructive criticism also appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>